Orlais
} |name= Orlais |icon= Map_of_Orlais.jpg |image = Map_of_Orlais.jpg |type = Absolute monarchy |location = Southwestern Thedas |capital = Val Royeaux |px = 270px |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins (referenced in) Dragon Age II (referenced in) Dragon Age: Asunder Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker }} Founded by Emperor Kordillus Drakon, the Orlesian Empire or simply Orlais is one of the most powerful nations in Thedas. Val Royeaux is the capital of Orlais, as well as the Chantry's seat of power and home to the Divine. Amongst its previous rulers were Emperor Reville and Emperor Florian. Orlais conquered Ferelden in 8:44 Blessed, but was expelled before the beginning of the Dragon Age by King Maric Theirin. Culture and Society Ambitious and wealthy Orlais is the most powerful single human nation in Thedas. Under its current ruler, Empress Celene I, Orlais has a large aristocracy famed for its culture and extravagance. Celene shares the expansionist dream of Orlais's founder, Kordilius Drakon, that the nation's borders should stretch to the edges of the continent. Another characteristic of the noble class is their penchant for high fashion, often copied in other lands such as Nevarra and the Free Marches but always at its most extreme within Orlais. Both men and women wear cosmetics of various kinds, with subtle differences that indicate social standing. In public, they are also prone to wearing very elaborate masks. These are hereditary and identify one's family almost as uniquely as the heraldry on a crest. The capital city is Val Royeaux, which boasts the University of Orlais: a major center of learning that attracts young nobles from all over Thedas with the best education one can buy. The University is a relatively modern institution, whose liberal-minded professors have already clashed with religious conservatives over the content of their classes. This is likely to become a much larger issue in the future. Aristocratic society is vicious and marked by fawning envy to the powerful. Orlesian nobles often entertain bards in their courts despite their roles as spies, assassins and saboteurs for their employers (usually other nobles). Nobles welcome such entertainers with full knowledge that any could be a bard; the thrill of outwitting a spy is a notion the Orlesian aristocracy can hardly resist. Meghren during The Stolen Throne was known to import many of his Orlesian tastes, such as masks in the royal courts or Orlesian furniture. Politics In Orlais, land is owned exclusively by the aristocracy. Power rests solely in the Emperor or Empress as in many monarchies in Thedas where power descends from the throne, unlike Ferelden whose power derives from the support of freeholders. Many Orlesian nobles belong to its renowned knightly order, the Chevaliers. The martial training of the Chevaliers is legendarily harsh, instilling in the knights a fierce discipline and code of honor that takes precedence over the value of their own lives. The penalty for dishonor is death, something that a Chevalier would welcome if he or she has failed their lord. They are honored by many and are considered amongst the best of all soldiers but they also have unlimited rights when it comes to handling the peasantry; a cause of many conflicts. During the years leading to The Mage-Templar War, many Orlesian nobles began to plot to re-conquer Ferelden. This was against Empress Celene's wishes, who did what she could to hold the peace and bring her nobles under control, but seditious plots were still whispered, increasing tension with many Fereldans. Geography Cities *Arlesans *Churneau *Ghislain *Halamshiral - Former capital of the Dalish Elves *Jader - Nearest major Orlesian city to Ferelden *Lydes *Mont-de-glace *Montfort *Montsimmard - Home of the Orlesian Circle of Magi *Val Chevin *Val Firmin *Val Foret *Val Royeaux - Capital *Verchiel Regions *Deauvin Flats *Gamordan Peaks *Lake Celestine *Nahashin Marshes *The Abyssal Reach *The Arbor Wilds *The Dales *The Heartlands *The Western Approach Notable people with Orlesian origins , an Orlesian.]] *Aura *Dorothea *Dulci de Launcet *Empress Celene I *Erlina *Emile de Launcet *Gascard DuPuis *Ghyslain de Carrac *Guillaume de Launcet *Hubert *Isolde *Jovi Merice *Leliana *Liselle *Lord Cyril *Marjolaine *Prosper *Reiner *Riordan *Sketch *Stroud *The Baroness *The Warden-Commander (depending on player's choice; new character) *Tug *Varian Ilithis *Julien *Nicolas *Codex entry: Aveline, Knight of Orlais Trivia * Orlais is loosely based on the real-world nation of France (note how its name is similar to Orléans). More closely, however, it is a likely evocative of Norman England, given its occupation of Ferelden, a country inspired by Saxon England, just as the historical Normans conquered the Saxons during 1066. It is also interesting to note that Orlesian toponyms include French words, such as the ancient val meaning "valley", mont, meaning "mount", and so on. Moreover, Orlesian characters speak with a French accent, and their knights are referred to as chevaliers. * Orlais was once called Arles. The name was changed because Arles is a real town in France.Gaider, David. "where is Orthland?". BioWare Forums. 2008-12-08. Retrieved 2011-02-11. * Leliana is culturally Orlesian. She was born and raised there but considers herself a Fereldan because her mother came from Denerim. She often remarks of the fashionable shoes of Orlais compared to the rugged boots of Ferelden. * In the expansion pack Awakening, if the player chooses not to import a previous Warden character, they have the option to play as a new Grey Warden character from Orlais, starting at level 18. References The Official Mini Guide Category:Locations Category:Nations Category:Orlais